msmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Quote of the Day
What is it? An award given to someone when they say something clever, stupid, or really memorable. Anyone can add a quote. And the quote can be about anything. ANYTHING. Quotes "Tell the doctor tomorrow that you have a sleeping condition called 'megan' that won't allow you to sleep" - Torii "Quit hurting her feelings, or she'll keep running to me." - Turley! "I'm walking around naked right now just so you know." - Bradley Smith "I'm 6 foot something. Simon's Jewish. Nick is Black. And Megan has "personality." We all stand out." - Terry "Alright, alright. Don't get in trouble." - Casey, when we were going to taco bell "I have like, a horrible vibrator." - Terry, talking about his phone "I wanted some water with my salt..." - Damon, when Prestridge accidentally poured 1/4 of the salt into his drink. "I would look good in a waitress uniform." - Terry "I got shot in the face and lived to tell the tale!" - Holly "I said 'HUMAN BEINGS.'" - Terry. "And that's when I became ambidextrous, because she wouldn't let me use my right hand." - Jordan "I enjoy meat. I eat it all the time." "I do, too....that sounds bad." - Lars and Chris "That's not how this works!" - Thomas, when Ana crossed the opposite way. "Simon's got the swag!" "Of a cripple..." - Jordan and Nathan "Bleach, chocolate donuts. What a great combination." - some guy's comment while we were taking a break from cleaning graves. "I've seen so many puppies die, it doesn't affect me anymore." - Adam "I'm walking on the sky!" - Adam "You shouldn't be that hungry because you're vegetarian." - Egan "Our son does not do drugs. On an unrelated note, he's been missing for four days." - Brad, quoting Clone High "I'm a lovely whore." - Larissa "Why are you touching me there?!?" - Thomas "Anyone done with their cup?" - Matt, after Aaron ninja'd the last available cup. "...And that last .2% is aimed at your breasts." - Xan, and others when talking about how Prestridge is .2% straight "You're you. I don't know. You're in a league of your own." - Jordan "I was about to plank, I think." - Hagrid, though also known as Brent "You're not opening my cream soda." - K-Thuggs, when trying to convince the RA it wasn't beer. "Maybe Jesus was a dinosaur?" -Brad "I'm gonna go to the orphange and do the worm." - Daniel "You're average height. For an Asian woman." - Brad Smith "Turn them heels into dollar bills." - Greg Dover, promoting prostitution "I have seen Dalton's butt, and that can never been unseen." - Jordan "You want me to go scare them? Wait, nevermind, there's Terry." - Becca, when about to go scare away the Dubs. "What kind of green? Army green." - Egan when we dragged him Burke's and Ana's response "You're screwed." "Actually, he's not, haha." - Tyler and Jordan "Woah, are you on drugs?" - Wesley, scaring one of the juniors "There's 18 couples in here and all I have is Matt Turley." - Daniel Hammer, referring to Fraz lobby "What kind of truth?" "The true kind!" - Austin and Logan "Guys really? Rape the secretary?" - James while playing some board game "You are shunned from the table of Casey. LEAVE." - Casey, talking to Tiffany "I don't want to get stuck to the floor!" - Deana, when using a hot glue gun "Don't shoot the strippers..." - Casey, watching Fallout 3 "Uh, Turley, do you know how to change a diaper?" - Terry, when we went to see Insidious "She just called me humpable. Did you hear that?!?" - Ellis, referring to Becca. "I can pull them, but I don't know if they'll come off..." - Ben Jones, talking about some short shorts, ha "I think you'd have a better chance of finding a unicorn than having a chess club meeting at this point." - Dr. Curtis "She got me in a thong today." - Egan "Tall people are surprisingly tall." - Brad "Mr. Liao, I realize in Auburn, when the sirens go off, everyone goes outside.." - Dr. Curtis "So, all the other windows are open, so closing this won't make a difference?" "Nope." "Okay, I have to take a piss." - Becca, Xan, Becca. "Nonono, that was Curtis with a little captain in him." - Johnnie Mike David Seabass "You keep discharging on my face!" - Jordan while we're teaching eletricity "She's our pimp"! - Ana, when discussing the plans for summer. "Great, where does she live again?" - Becca, the night of the epic e-mail drama. "Brad, where did that llama come from because you should probably put it back." - Amanda, referring to a lego llama, not a real llama. That would just be weird. "I'm gonna go whisper sexually in his ear." - Clay, talking about Jake. "When I squeeze your thing, pull up." - Auz, while using Turley as a gun (he was talking about his arm) "He said hi but he's going to kill you." - Adam, via Dylan "Aw, they're trying heroin. How cute." - Nick, while watching Breaking Bad. "I just had the time of my life." - Becca, as she walks out of the bathroom "Sprite is good. But not that good." - Logan talking to Brent when he drank the sprite "I was gonna do something in front of you, but now we're in the light" - John Aaron "...or midgets or glue-sniffers or habitual drug users." - Casey, talking about Mr. Reed's nicknames for us. "It's turkey, just not in fritter form." - Tyler "And lettuce is just water." - Jordan "I'm carrying around a State cup. That should be tacky enough." - Ana. "If we got to the library one more time, we might end up with a child." - Jordan "So you wanna hear about the time we almost got run over by an airplane?" - Nathan "Don't blame my panties for your shortcomings." - Jordan. "You wanna buy a vowel, 'cause you bought the wrong one." - Brad "The government knows, Terry!" - Josh as he runs away crying "Jake, do you like scary movies?" "I like movies." - me and Jake "I've never seen you without glasses. Oh, you're pretty!" - Dan "I watched Mean Girls. I know how you operate now." - Brad Category:Humor Category:MSMS